


New Traditions

by elizataylrs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizataylrs/pseuds/elizataylrs
Summary: Christmas had always been Clarke's favourite time of year, but now Bellamy has a plan on how to make it even better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalblakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblakes/gifts).



> written for the Bellarke Secret Santa 2016 for royalblakes !

Christmas had always been Clarke’s favourite holiday. Ever since she was a little girl, her father had gone all out with decorations and Christmas spirit. Jake Griffin decked the house in lights, decorations and tinsel. He’d kiss Abby under every mistletoe and leave candy canes and gingerbread around the house. 

Every year they would buy two trees– one large, lush tree full of green pine needles that they covered in decorations and a bright star was placed on top.

The second tree resembled that of Charlie Brown’s. Bare branches and always on the way to be thrown out when Clarke begged to get it– she always thought those trees needed the same kind of love that the new ones got.

It was the same every year and Clarke didn’t think there was a way for her to love it any more.

Then she had go off to college in a state half way across the country and had made some of the best friends she could ever have. 

With all of her friends coming from different states, and the fact that the majority went home to celebrate the holidays with their family. It had become a tradition for them all to come together earlier and have their own little Christmas.

* * *

It started off with just the Blakes– ever since their mother died it had only been the two of them and while they never had anything expensive or over the top, they always made sure to have a meal together. Slowly more people joined in. Jasper and Monty were the first, after quickly befriending the overly social Octavia. Next came Miller, Harper and Monroe.

With more people joining, the day only got bigger. Both Clarke and Raven arrived together, after their horrible fiasco namely the Finncident. Lincoln joined the year Octavia finally managed to date him. There were others that came and went, but they were the main group.

* * *

The relationship between Bellamy and Clarke was slow moving. After they both got used to each other, there were simple bickering fights that seemed like flirting to anyone watching the two of them. Though, both would vehemently disagree and say they were just friends. 

This was all true until the year Clarke couldn’t fly out to see her parents for Christmas and ended up spending her time with Bellamy– after Octavia had left to join Lincoln. 

If you asked Bellamy, what set things in motion was seeing how happy and passionate and excited the blonde got as she retold stories about Christmases in the past. Eyes bright and cheeks pink from the homemade hot chocolate he prepared himself. 

The kiss had surprised Clarke but she wasted barely a second before melting into it. She’d been wanting to kiss Bellamy since shortly after they’d met and she wasn’t going to spend time fighting that off. 

* * *

Here they were now, three years later and still incredibly happy with each other. Clarke hummed to herself as she baked Christmas cookies– the only thing anyone really trusted she could make without burning it. 

Bellamy found the blonde like that, a dusting of flour on her cheek and her hips swaying to the Christmas song playing through the speakers while she sang along. A smile spread across his face as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Clarke’s face broke out into a grin as she felt a pair of familiar arms slid around her and she lent back into his chest. “Hi baby, all the decorations ready for when everyone else gets here?” Ever since they had graduated from college, Clarke and Bellamy had hosted the Christmas party at their apartment. 

“Everything is just how it’s supposed to be,” he spoke, voice low with his lips close to her ear.  


Turning around in his arms, Clarke smiled softly up at her boyfriend as her arms wrapped around his neck and she lent up to press a kiss to his lips. This feeling, being held in Bellamy’s arms, feeling his body so close to her own while his lips moved against hers-- it was a feeling she would never get sick of.

His hands slid to her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into the soft and exposed flesh of her hips. The touch sent butterflies to her stomach, Clarke’s mind going straight to the news that she had to tell him. 

“I love you,” Bellamy spoke once he pulled away enough to simply lean his forehead against hers.  


A breath left her lips as those familiar three words filled her with warmth and hope just like every other time. “I love you too, Bell.” Clarke bit down on her lower lip, knowing she had a plan for how to tell her boyfriend something she knew he would be happy about.

“Marry me,” the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Bellamy had planned how he was going to propose, the ring was in his pocket but this moment was too perfect that the words had slipped out. “Marry me, Clarke.” He spoke again, voice sounding stronger.  


“Yes,” Clarke’s voice was breathless, her own mind blanking except for the fact that here was her boyfriend of three years proposing to her. “Yes, oh my god Bell, a thousand times yes!”  


The smile that appeared on Bellamy’s face than was brighter than anything that Clarke had ever seen. Her own was matching, until a gasp left her when she saw the ring Bellamy pulled out of his pocket. “It’s so beautiful.”

The moment the ring slid onto her finger, Bellamy couldn’t resist bringing his hands up to cup Clarke’s face and kiss her passionately. 

Their celebration was cut short as the door opened and Octavia’s voice rang through the apartment. With a short chuckle, Bellamy placed another small kiss on her lips before pulling away, “I’ll take care of the family.”

Clarke smiled, watching as Bellamy left the kitchen and she rested her hand on her stomach. ‘ _Family_ ’ she thought with a soft sigh leaving her lips.

* * *

The small Christmas party was underway with everyone settled in different places in the living room. Clarke had gotten a few strange looks whenever she declined a drink and now that everyone was settled, she felt like it was time.

“Time for presents?” She suggested, inclining her head towards the tree where various gifts lie.  


“Got it!” Jasper exclaimed, hurrying towards the tree as he started to hand out gifts to everyone. Nervousness filled Clarke as she opened the few presents she received yet most of her attention was on Bellamy as he made his way through his.  


Her hands began to sweat as she saw him pick up the box she had put his present in, she offered a small smile when he looked in her direction but waited.

Bellamy pulled open the present that was clearly marked to be from Clarke, his now fiancee. A confused expression crossed his face as he pulled out a sketch of himself and Clarke, obviously drawn by the girl herself but what was confusing was the next drawing.

_Clarke with an obviously pregnant stomach, wrapped in the arms of himself, both wearing adoring faces as they looked at each other._

_The final drawing was of the two of them with a baby cradled between them._

Lifting his head, Bellamy stared at Clarke while she shifted a little in her seat, lip between her teeth. “Are you ready for that?” She asked, her hand coming to rest on her stomach and it was at that moment that Bellamy’s eyes widened.

A joyous laugh left him as he suddenly moved and picked Clarke up, hugging her and kissing her face with a huge grin.

Neither had realised the room had gone silent until suddenly there was a squeal as both Octavia and Raven looked at the sketches and quickly came to the right conclusion. “I’m going to be an aunt!” Octavia ran over and hugged the two of them.

Suddenly everyone was congratulating the two of them.

Bellamy slung his arm around Clarke’s shoulders, kissing her temple. “Getting engaged and finding out I’m going to be a father, I don’t think any Christmas will top this.”

Everyone started to congratulate the couple for a whole different reason as Clarke proudly showed off the ring.

* * *

Christmas was always a favourite holiday for Clarke and for Bellamy, now they had one day that was completely special to them. They only had the future to look forward too.


End file.
